


SuperCorp- I won't say I'm in love

by GeekyStorytelling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekyStorytelling/pseuds/GeekyStorytelling
Summary: A Supergirl fan video to showcase the dynamic between Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat with me at:  
> Tumblr: https://geekystorytelling.tumblr.com/  
> Twitter: @GeekyStories  
> Youtube: GeekyStorytelling


End file.
